Advice
by blind-runaway
Summary: Kya and her friend Jinai (OC) are starting out at a new school; middle school. They look up to Jinai's oder brother, Nilak (OC), for help and advice. (Oneshot)


**Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA or LoK!**

**So, this is based off of my head canon of Kya being the oldest out of the three cloudbabies. I know a lot of people like it that way a lot more, and obviously I do to. Kya is starting her first day of middle school *7th grade, or year 7* and needs some tips to help her out. There's the background story that leads up to the present time this fic takes place in. Enjoy.**

* * *

Kya first met Jinai when she was only six years old in Primary School, or the first school every child goes to up until they're in sixth grade. They break it up, sort of. There's preschool, kindergarten, first grade, second, and third in the first part, and in upper primary school it's fourth grade, fifth grade, and sixth. After sixth grade, you move onto middle school, which is grades seventh and eighth. And finally, after middle school, there's high school, which is grades ninth through twelve.

"Mommy, what if I don't make any friends?" Kya asked, age six at the time, as she stood nervously while she held onto her mother's hand as if her life depended on it.

Katara knelt down in front of Kya, still holding her hand, and in the other hand, she held the hand that belonged to her two year old son. Katara could tell that Kya wanted to burst out in tears, and that she didn't because she didn't want to embarrass herself on the first day of school. Kya had skipped preschool; her parents home-schooled her, and taught her everything she would've learned in school.

"Kya, I don't doubt that you will make friends," Katara said. "Just, don't be shy. Just be your true self, and if they don't like you for who you really are, then they aren't your true friends."

Kya smiled, "Thanks, mommy."

"And most importantly, remember to smile and keep your head up. And remember your manners," Katara said, "Always say please and thank you. And, treat others the way you would want to be treated."

Kya nodded, "I got it."

"Go for it," Katara said, standing back up.

Kya smiled again.

"I'll be here at 3PM to pick you up," Katara said.

And after a tiny nod, Kya ran off into the courtyard. She looked around, hiding her nervous feeling in her stomach behind a small smile. She watched kids that were still attached to their parents and scared to go out and introduce themselves to other kids, she saw kids who were already making friends with each other, they were probably the ones there since preschool, and she saw a few kids who stood alone.

There was one little girl who caught her eye. Kya calmly walked over to her, to introduce herself.

"Hi, my name is Kya," Kya said with a smile, "What's your name?"

"I'm Jinai," The little girl answered, though she looked a little overwhelmed.

"Wanna be friends?" Kya asked.

"Sure!" Jinai said with a smile.

Now, when Kya looks back at that moment, she realizes how nervous Jinai must have been. But who could blame her? All of these little kids were starting out their very first few years of school. Kya was too, she was just easier at hiding it. Lots of kids in her grade didn't go to preschool either. It seemed like a normal thing to do at the time.

At twelve years of age, Kya had finally gotten out of her Primary School.

"It felt like forever," Kya would say.

"Only twelve years," Aang would reply.

Kya, Jinia and her two siblings sit on the steps of Jinia's home in the city. The last few days of summer before school are dreadful, and seem to be the worst. It's always very hot, and everyone is super stressed out about returning to school for another 100 plus days.

"So, any tips for middle school?" Kya asks Jinia's older brother, Nilak.

"Hmm," He says, looking up thoughtfully. "Honestly, just don't make a fool of yourself. Be nice to everyone. Stick with Jinai, and you will find a group of friends."

"That's it?" Kya asks.

"What do you want me to say?" Nilak asks.

"I don't know," Kya sighs.

"Well, if you just be a little extra nice to people, they'll like you a lot better," Nilak says. "I don't realy know. A boy's experience through middle school is much different for a girl's."

He speaks the words of the truth. Middle school is different in everyone's point of view.

"I mean there's always the typical groups of people," Nilak adds, "Such as, the gossip girls, the group of boys who think they're cool but they're really not, the stoners, the-"

"Stoners?" Kya asks.

"You don't know what a stoner is?" Jinai asks.

"No..." Kya replies.

"It's people who are like always high... Mostly high on weed," Jinai says. "Please, tell me you know what weed is."

Kya laughs, "I do."

"Good. You almost had me worried," Jinai teases.

"So, any other advice?" Kya asks.

* * *

A week later, Kya enters the lunch room on the first day of school. All of the tables are filled of many different people. Kya knows no one. Everyone seems to have their own little group of people. But then, there's Kya.

_This is no place for someone like me_, Kya thinks, _Time to meet new people._

Kya walks over to the table with the least amount of people at it. There's three people; two girls and one boy. The one boy and one of the girls both look alike.

_Maybe they're brother and sister? Kya thinks._

"Hi, can I sit here?" Kya asks.

They all just look up at her. Her stomach drops.

_I really don't belong here. _

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Please review. This is very short because it's just to help those who are new to middle school and/or feel uncomfortable. You will find a group of friends, just be yourself. If you only find one person, that's always better than none. If you have no friends, it's okay. You'll meet someone sooner or later.**


End file.
